EP-A1-0 753 506 describes 3-[2-(dimethylamino)methyl-(cyclohex-1-yl)]-phenols with analgesic action. It is mentioned in the text that salts may also be produced from the free bases, maleic acid not, however, being mentioned as a possible anion. In the Examples, only hydrochlorides are provided, i.e. a salt with a monovalent anion. EP-A1-0 753 506 does not contain any indications as to the stoichiometric ratio in which 3-[2-(dimethylamino)methyl-(cyclohex-1-yl)]-phenols with divalent anions may be present, for example as half- or 1:1 salts. A more detailed investigation of 3-[2-(dimethylamino)methyl-(cyclohex-1-yl)]-phenol hydrochloride has shown that this crystalline solid is distinguished by pronounced polymorphism and forms a plurality of crystalline and also metastable forms. In addition, this hydrochloride has a strong tendency to form hydrates and solvates, which is a considerable disadvantage with regard to the purposeful production of a specific crystalline form. Crystalline 3-[2-(dimethylamino)methyl-(cyclohex-1-yl)]-phenol hydrochloride has additionally proven to be decidedly hygroscopic. This range of properties of 3-[2-(dimethylamino)methyl-(cyclohex-1-yl)]-phenol hydrochloride makes it clear that it is very difficult using this active substance to provide pharmaceutical compositions with reproducible properties which are also retained over a period of storage. To achieve these objectives there would at least be a need for complex protective measures.